You Brought Colors into my Life
by DoctorMerlinReid
Summary: In a world where a meeting eyes with a soulmate brings color to each person's sight, Wally is devastated when his soulmate doesn't seem affected at all by their meeting. Determined to win Diana's love, Wally battles her for her hand in marriage every year.


**Author's Note: So, I adore soulmate fics and I've found a master list of a ton of different soulmate ideas. My goal is to write those soulmate ideas with the different pairings from the fic called 'Wally West Pairing Suggestions' by AnbuFoxKit. You can read that fic to find the exact 'prompt' or whatever that I'm basing this off of. Read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything from DC Comics.**

WWWWWW

Wally didn't believe in magic. That didn't mean that he didn't believe in Soulmates. It made sense to him that there was someone out there who was an exact match for you – how could there not be with the sheer number of _people_ on the planet? And it wasn't some sort of magic ritual that allowed soulmates to realize that they were bonded. It was something a lot more scientific. Just because scientists had yet to discover the biological or chemical causes behind the changes that occur when finding a soulmate didn't mean anything. There was a time where people believed that everything was made up of the four elements. Like fire, water, earth, and air could possibly make up everything. Still, that was what people believed for the longest time. Science couldn't prove anything else at first, but they eventually figured it out. It was the same thing with soulmates.

There was no way that there was some sort of magic that made it so humans could only see things in a monochrome of grey until they met their soulmate. It was pure science that allowed soulmates to suddenly begin seeing things in color when they and their soulmate first locked eyes. Obviously.

And Wally had finally gotten first-hand experience with it.

Wally knew a couple of League members. It was hard not to with Uncle Barry's endless friendliness and Wally's own burgeoning powers and career as a superhero. Still, he didn't know all of them. He knew Green Lantern because Hal was one of Uncle B's best friends. The same with Green Arrow, though that was partially because Ollie wanted Roy to make some more friends closer to his own age that understood the pressures of superhero-ing. Batman and Robin had been more of a necessity thing and Wally felt like Batman probably wouldn't have allowed Wally to come at all if he hadn't been in such a rush. Still, it was nice getting to know Robin even if he didn't know who Robin was under the mask. That was okay. They would get to know each other better later on.

Other than that, the only League member that Wally had met was Aquaman and that was only briefly for a single mission. He'd been nice, if slightly distant. The same could be said for Aqualad. Wally wondered if it was an Atlantean thing. He'd need to meet more Atlanteans to test that theory.

Anyways, the superheroes who were mentoring younger protégés (aka the only ones that Wally had met, minus Hal) had decided that it would probably be a good thing for said protégés to meet more of the Justice League, to form connections or whatnot. They'd all gathered in a big area that Wally didn't recognize. All he knew was that a zeta beam had led Wally and Uncle Barry to this place and that it wasn't the Hall of Justice (which was more than a little disappointing, but Wally understood).

Unsurprisingly, Uncle Barry had made them late, so they were the last ones to join the gathering. It seemed rather informal, heroes milling around and talking to each other. Every protégé seemed to be left mainly to themselves, allowed to wander and interact with whomever they wanted to. It was kind of weird, but whatever.

Uncle Barry smiled comfortingly at Wally, patting him on the back before walking over to where Ollie and Hal seemed to be arguing with each other, petulant frowns on both of their faces. Subconsciously, Wally could feel his shoulders move up around his head, making himself a smaller target. Who thought it would be a good idea to put a self-conscious ten-year-old in a room of random adults? No, Wally thought. That wasn't him. He was Kid Flash! He could talk reporters in circles and was known for his confident aura and continuous, funny conversation. He was a budding stud and he was awesome. He could do this!

There was a woman standing alone near the edge of the clearing, which Wally thought was a shame. No woman should be left standing alone. He couldn't clearly make out her features, but he recognized the outfit from the blurry fights of Wonder Woman he'd seen on the news or on YouTube.

Determined, Wally decided that she would be the one he talked to first. How could he possibly leave a wonderful woman (get it? Get it?) alone like that?

Swallowing harshly, Wally made his feet start forward, walking towards the edge of the clearing. He stopped just in front of her and smiled as charmingly as he could, "Kid Flash, your friendly speedster for the evening, at your service. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Wonder Woman giggled, putting her hand up to her mouth in a fashion reminiscent of older days. Then she lifted her eyes to meet his and his world was _blown_. Perfect blue eyes met Wally's own eyes and the world _shifted_ around him, burst of color and light and _brightness_ flying into existence around him. He thought shakily to himself that this was probably the best place to start seeing color in because he was surrounded by so many brightly colored superhero suits that just seemed to dye the whole world in _joy_ in the way he wasn't sure anything else ever would. Or maybe that was just because he was seeing color for the first time and _had met his soulmate_.

Realizing that Wonder Woman was staring at him with a slightly confused, mainly amused smile and that Wally had been staring at her for a long moment, Wally blinked slightly. His eyes flew lightning quick over her body, noting the gorgeous suit, the large expanse of ivory-colored skin, the mane of wild black waves that curled over her back and around her shoulders, the perfectly blue, beautiful eyes. His breath caught, and he blurted out, "You're beautiful. Please marry me?" Wally's cheeks flushed immediately afterwards, but he didn't regret the words. This was his soulmate and he would compliment her everyday if that was what it took.

He realized there was a problem when she responded with a giggle, "The day you beat me in battle is the day I'll agree to marry you." She smiled at him like he was a small child – which he was, admittedly.

Swallowing, Wally came to the abrupt realization that she didn't know that they were soulmates. Or she didn't care. Wally really, really, _really_ wanted to believe the former. Her words were in the unintentionally condescending tone of an adult who thinks that a child is adorably naïve. She had _no idea_.

Working around the lump that grew in his throat, Wally flashed (pun totally unintended, why was Uncle Barry's habit of stupid puns rubbing off on Wally?) her a blinding grin and said, "Then I better get working on my training."

Wonder Woman laughed and let him go, turning to see that Hawkwoman had approached her for conversation. Wally made a quick retreat back towards Uncle Barry, raw from the realization that his own soulmate didn't know they were connected. He needed Uncle Barry's comforting presence and easy nature.

Quickly finding the Flash (a spot of bright red standing out between two brilliant greens), Wally started making his way over. Another spot of red and a different spot that demonstrated a compilation of the primary colors filled in on either side of him. Roy raised an eyebrow, "This is stupid. It would be better if we were all out actually doing our jobs, you know?"

"I think it's actually kind of fun." Robin commented gleefully.

Their emotions, their bright suits scraped against Wally's raw emotions. He didn't want to be here anymore. He needed to go home. Everything hurt, and Wally felt like someone had just stabbed him. This wasn't right. It wasn't right. He didn't want to be here.

Wally's shoulders hunched again, and he muttered, "Yeah." He wasn't even sure who he was responding to, if he was responding to anyone at all. He didn't notice the confused, concerned glances that the two younger heroes gave each other. He continued walking towards his uncle.

When he reached his uncle, Wally immediately moved straight to his side, as close as he could stand without outright hugging him. He knew that Uncle Barry noticed the black mood surrounding Wally, the hurt and tension lining his shoulders because Uncle Barry immediately put his arm around Wally's shoulder and started rubbing it up and down repeatedly, comfortingly. Wally's eyes smarted from all the colors he suddenly knew the name of. How did that work? Where did he get the knowledge of which color was which when he'd never seen them before? Why did it matter? It mattered because he was using it distract himself.

It wasn't much longer before Uncle Barry gently excused them from the conversation, steering Wally back towards the zeta beam. They were the first ones to leave. Wally wanted to cringe; first ones there and first ones gone. What kind of losers did that? Wally, apparently.

No, that wasn't right. He had a reason to leave. The hurt he was feeling was no reason to tear himself down like that. He _knew_ that.

Aunt Iris was confused when they came home so early, giving Uncle Barry a confused glance. He shrugged back at her, gesturing down where Wally was standing listlessly. She frowned lightly, turning back to glance sharply back up at her husband. Uncle Barry shook his head hopelessly, just as confused as she was. An entire conversation between soulmates taking place above Wally's head with no words spoke. He wanted that. He wasn't going to have that.

Aunt Iris knelt down in front of Wally, "Hey kiddo, what's up? You doing alright?"

Wally's eyes flicked up to her, nearly blinded by her glowingly bright red hair. He shrugged and leaned subtly towards the stairs. Aunt I's lips pursed in concern and Uncle Barry crouched down next to her, "C'mon, talk to us, Kid. We're here for you. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Wally muttered, taking in a shaky breath. He wanted to just sit in his room and cry for the next few years. He didn't want to see a united force of soulmates, not when his own soulmate didn't even know they were connected.

"It's obviously not nothing, honey," Aunt Iris said, voice still spiked with concern, "You know you can trust us, right?"

Wally nodded, "I just… don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay," Uncle Barry nodded, putting a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder, "That's okay. Whenever you're ready, we're here for you, okay?"

Wally nodded again. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris let him go after that. He could feel their eyes on him as he made his way up the stairs. Blinking, Wally roughly drug his arm across his eyes, furious at the tears that were there. He didn't want to cry!

Then he had to start blinking again, certain he was seeing something wrong. Standing right there, completely comfortable taking over his room, were Speedy and Robin. Wally stared at them, mouth dropped open, "What are you _doing_ here?"

Roy sneered, "You looked upset earlier. Boy Blunder wanted to come see you and make sure you were okay or something."

Wally's shoulders hunched defensively again, "I'm fine. Now get out."

Robin gave him a pout that was rather impressive based on the fact that his face was mainly covered by his mask, "You don't want us here? We just want to check up on our friend!"

Against his permission, Wally's resolve weakened, and his heart warmed at the idea that the other two young heroes thought of him as a friend. Still, it didn't stop him from scowling at them, "How did you even beat me home? I know that we had to stop a mugging on the way home, but still. You should be at the gathering. You've left poor Aqualad there alone."

"He'll understand," Roy said with a shrug.

Robin spoke at the same time, "A Bat never reveals his secrets."

"Too bad you're a robin," Wally threw back drily, still not sure he wanted them here.

Robin pouted again, "A bat robin."

"A _what_?" Wally asked, horrified.

Roy rolled his eyes and asserted, "You're avoiding the subject. What's up? Stop being so glum. It looks stupid on you."

Wally frowned, lips twisting and traitorous tears welling in his eyes again. He slammed into his desk chair and faced himself resolutely towards the desk, back to his friends, "Look, I don't even know you guys that well. If you think I won't tell Uncle Barry or Aunt Iris but I'll tell you, then you're crazy."

"C'mon! What are friends for other than telling each other stuff that they can't tell their parents?" Robin pressed, something almost hurt in his tone.

Scowling, Wally threw back immediately, forcefully, "They aren't my parents."

"Ah, sorry," Robin said, glancing quickly back at Roy before adding, "I know they're not your parents. I just thought, since you seem to be living with them that they were… like parents. Or, well… sorry."

"Shows how much you know about me. You don't even know what I'm doing here. I don't even know your name. This is serious. Just leave me alone." Wally muttered, tears still welling.

Roy snapped, "Hey, don't yell at him! He's just trying to help. Robin's right, though. We're here for you, no matter what. You might not feel comfortable telling Barry and Iris this, but you can tell us anything. Nothing said in this room leaves this room, okay?"

Wally could feel his resolve weakening even further. Robin's soft, "Please?" broke it completely.

Slumping, Wally closed his eyes and whispered, "I met my soulmate today."

There was a stunned silence for a long moment. Roy asked carefully, "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"She didn't know she was my soulmate. Or she didn't care. Either way, she didn't react at all. Nothing. Not even the slightest indication that she recognized what we were to each other." Wally murmured, dropping his head in his hands and sitting there, breathing raggedly.

Robin leapt up onto the desk next to Wally's head, patting Wally's hair absently as he talked, "You met her at the gathering, didn't you? The only one I saw you talking to was Wonder Woman."

"That's the one," Wally admitted, closing his eyes and giving up.

Roy spoke up from behind them, "Well, maybe that's why. Since she's an Amazon and not born of man or whatever, maybe that means that the soulmate thing is different for her. Like, aliens and Atlanteans have different ways to recognize soulmates. She might not have one, being made of clay and all."

"Being… what?" Wally asked, lifting his head again and turning to stare at Roy.

Roy raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, didn't you know? All Amazons are women who were murdered by men. The gods told Hippolyta, the leader of the Amazons, to form a baby made of clay and then they put one of those souls into the body. Then the gods blessed it and gave it life and then Diana of Themyscira, Diana Prince, was born. I guess if you'd never met her before and didn't have a mentor that can't keep a secret to save his life, then there'd be no way for you to know that. So, there's a good chance that she has no clue that you're her soulmate."

Robin brightened, "All you have to do is woo her, then! You probably won't be able to successfully convince her that you are soulmates until you woo her."

Roy snorted, "A ten-year-old kid wooing Wonder Woman? Are you crazy?"

"Hey, don't doubt him! I believe in you, Wally," Robin said confidently.

Wally started to get an idea, pulling back slowly, "She said that if I beat her in battle, then she'd marry me."

"Seriously?" Roy asked, "There you go, then. Just beat her in battle and you're set."

This time, it was Robin who was dubious, "Wally beat Wonder Woman in battle? He might have superspeed, but he's had it for a couple of months only. That is not nearly enough time to beat _Wonder Woman_ , an _Amazon_ , who has been trained _since birth_ to be an awesome warrior."

Roy was warming up to the idea, "So we help him train. Teach him tricks to help against someone with more training and strength. Have him challenge her once a year until he wins. Each year, he'll get a feel for her fighting style and get to try out his own style against her, finding his own weak points. It's perfect!"

Robin seemed to be warming up to the idea too, "That's true. I know that Batman will have a file on Wonder Woman. I can try to see what she's like from that file and start compiling some sort of training program to help with that."

Wally was staring at the both of them with something approaching awe. Were they serious? Wally blinked at them, "Would you really… help me with this?"

They both glanced at him, seemingly surprised that he was confused. Robin tilted his head to the side curiously, "Of course. Didn't we just tell you that was what friends were for."

"But this will take _years_ ," Wally protested.

Roy rolled his eyes again, "And what? We won't be your friends a few years down the line? It'll be fun anyways."

Wally couldn't explain why this was so important to him, why he was so flabbergasted. Either way, he noted the warm feeling expanding in his chest and memorized it, pulling it into himself and keeping it there for later. He smiled at his friends and threw himself the plot to win over his soulmate.

DDDDDD

Diana would have to admit that she was a little confused by Wally's insistence on fighting her once a year. It was almost exactly once a year, too. And he always walked away from his loss with the most curious expression. Most of the time, Roy and Dick would be watching too, keen eyes sharp on their fight. They would walk away deep in conversation, Wally's arms waving wildly as she watched.

It was strange. Not entirely unpleasant as Diana was always up for testing her abilities against the various superheroes she surrounded herself with, but strange. Why the specific timing, though? Why once a year? Why the deep conversation after each fight? It was curious.

So, Diana went to the one person she knew who could possibly have an answer as to Kid Flash's strangeness.

Barry just smiled when he answered Diana's question, "I supposed you wouldn't remember, would you? I mean, it was the first time you met Wally, after all. It doesn't surprise me that you wouldn't remember."

He'd been called away almost immediately, stopping her from properly questioning him on what he'd meant. Diana wasn't even entirely certain she remembered when it was that she'd first met the young speedster. Frowning, Diana almost bumped into Hal, who stumbled a little bit in his haste to make sure that they didn't crash. Hal grinned at her, "What's got you so frustrated, princess?"

"I'm trying to remember the first time that I met Wally." Diana answered with a distracted lining.

To her surprise, Hal actually stopped walking and stood next to her, head tilted to the side, thinking. After a second, he nodded, "I got it! You met him when we had that little gathering for the sidekicks to meet the rest of the League, remember? Him and Barry bailed first even though they were the last ones there. I think you're actually the only one Wally talked to that day. Roy and Dick left almost as soon as Wally and Barry left, actually. I remember it because I felt so bad for Kaldur."

"Ah, yes. I remember now," Diana said, the memory of the incident coming back to her in pieces. She started walking again, throwing a distracted, "Thank you!" over her shoulder as she went.

What was it that they had said to each other that led to this yearly fighting? With a sudden flash (pun _not_ intended, thank you very much, Barry Allen and Wally West), the memory came back to her. She remembered sweet little Wally looking up at her with big, green eyes hidden behind his thick goggles. She remembered how adorable she'd thought it was when he told her that she was beautiful and then asked her to marry him. What a perfect little child, she'd thought at the time. She remembered responding that she would marry him if he beat her in combat.

That… that couldn't seriously be the reason that he was doing this, could it be? She'd meant it in jest! She hardly knew Wally well enough to commit to marriage – not that he'd beat her anytime soon. But… did he really think that? _Why_? Why was he so determined to marry her? Had she really won him over?

No, it didn't matter. None of that mattered. All that mattered was that she was leading the poor boy on with these battles. Now that she knew what was going on, she would put a stop to it. Their next fight was, based on the previous four years, certain to happen within the next two weeks. That was why she had been thinking about it, actually, anticipating the upcoming battle.

That was it. She'd tell him that she had no problem fighting him each year if he wished, but that her comment was made only in passing, a silly little comment to go along with a child's adorable request, a white lie told in amusement. It was cruel to let him go on thinking that anything could come of them.

And yet, when the battle came just over a week later, she fought him like usual and didn't say a thing.

Their next fight was, admittedly, brutal.

Diana was _furious_. It was only a few days after Wally's _idiocy_ with the entire Cadmus incident. She couldn't _believe_ that the rest of the League had helped them create their own miniature team instead of _benching them_ for _weeks_. That's what she suggested. How could Wally have been so completely _reckless_ and _stupid_? What was _wrong with him_?

She'd poured all of her fury into their annual fight, starting the battle off immediately with more than her usual level of vigor. It gratified her to see him recognize the danger and palpable anger immediately. Wally had moved into a mainly defensive position, struggling to keep himself defended from her wrath. Diana would admit that she hadn't dedicated herself so much into a battle in a long time. There were a lot of openings that Wally could have taken, but he was being so pelted with Diana's frustrations that he hadn't gotten the chance to properly strike out.

Afterwards, Diana would admit that she probably should have held back a little bit more than she did. She should have fought with more control, more grace. The display she'd exhibited during that fight was frankly shameful and shewas certain that she'd seen Wally limping away from the fight. His post-fight entourage had been more concerned with helping him out of the room than with discussing whatever it was that they discussed. Diana was ashamed of herself. What was she doing taking out her anger on him? She should have discussed it calmly with him. She shouldn't have been so forceful. Diana pressed her head against the wall with a groan. Idiot.

Their next fight was much calmer.

The frustration that filled Diana every time someone mentioned the team of young heroes had faded into calm pride at their work against the Light and their ability to hold their own when faced against the people they trusted the most. There was still no knowledge of what she had been doing during the time that the Light had been in control, but that wasn't the Team's fault.

She was able to properly assess Wally as he fought for her hand. He had improved greatly from just the year before. Being on the Team, training directly under Dinah was working well for him. Diana thought to herself that maybe, just maybe Wally would be able to defeat her soon. Would that be such a bad thing?

Diana would never admit it to anyone else, but she went home that night and started mentally planning a life as Wally's wife. She especially would never admit how much she smiled throughout it.

The next three fights weren't anything particularly exciting.

Diana could feel Wally getting closer and closer, but he wasn't quite there yet. She was tempted, once, to go easy on him, to let him win, but she resisted. She knew that he wouldn't appreciate winning her over false means. Wally was a very honest person and he would want to win her hand formally, would want to show that he could protect her and keep her safe if needed. Diana wondered when she'd started to understand him so completely.

It was the next fight that changed it all.

The fight itself had been progressing as usual, a combination of blows landing from each side peppered in between long stretches of blocking from both fighters. The battle was lasting longer than usual, and Diana's breath was starting to get the slightest bit shorter, a tiny gasp in each of her breaths.

Wally, however, didn't seem concerned by the length of the battle, continuing to fight with intense determination. His breathing stayed even and in control, minimal sweat pooling. The fight continued.

Diana started breathing heavily, legs starting to shake from all the dodging she'd been doing. Wally must have heard her breathing because he suddenly picked up in speed, blows coming down on her faster than before, a sudden burst of energy that she hadn't been prepared for.

As Diana desperately started dodging and blocking, no time for countermeasures, she felt her heart swell. This was what he'd been missing this entire time. He wouldn't win out against all the years of training that she had that he'd never really catch up on. So, he'd learned how to last longer in a fight, how to minimalize movement and energy expenditure (Diana would be willing to bet that the assassin, Cheshire, that Roy had been seeing had helped teach Wally that). He'd learned how to outlast her.

Diana was unbelievably proud when Wally pinned her and held her down for a solid ten seconds.

For a long moment, they sat there, staring at each other. Wally was an adult now, and he'd grown into a sensual creature, gorgeous and strong. He was staring at her, a shocked expression on his face. It was obvious that he hadn't expected to actually win.

Diana smiled, wide and genuine before shifting it into a smirk and breathing, "Isn't there something you're supposed to ask me?"

Eyes widening before they crinkled out into that blinding grin that Diana had thought was adorable from the day they'd met, Wally pulled them both to their feet before falling to his knee, "Princess Diana of Themyscira, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"I will," Diana answered as solemnly as she could with her heart bursting out of her chest and love overflowing within her, "I always keep my word."

Wally grinned again, hesitantly laying his hand around the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle and everything Diana loved about Wally. She melted into the kiss and let herself fall even deeper for this young man who had fought for her love for _years_.

She pulled back, "You fought so long for this."

His smile was softer, a slightly dopey expression on his face, "I was going to win even if it took a thousand years. You're my soulmate, Diana, and I love you."

Her breath caught as she took in the full meaning of Wally's words. Her people didn't have soulmates, by virtue of the way they were created, but from her time in man's world, she understood what soulmates were. Wally had known that they were soulmates from that first day they met _nine years ago_. He had been trying to prove that to her ever since. The dedication and love that was obvious in that action took Diana's breath away. She went back in for another kiss before smiling softly back at him, "I love you too."

(Wally promised that they would keep up their tradition of a yearly fight, even after they got married. He lied. On June 20th, he left her alone in the world, betrayed by even the man she'd thought would prove anyone wrong about the wrongdoings of men. He left her alone by sacrificing himself for the world he had protected from the moment he gained the power to do so. He chose the world over her and Diana _mourned_.)

 **Author's Note: Let me know what you think! Sorry, couldn't resist adding that last paragraph in there. It's the sadist in me coming out. Oops! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
